Position sensing techniques can be implemented for a variety of purposes to determine the location of a position element in two-dimensions, such as based on lateral movement or axial movement of the position element in two-dimensional space. As an example, a rotation encoder can implement position sensing to provide angular position data with respect to an axis of rotation for a variety of purposes. Position sensing, particularly in angular position sensing, can be implemented in a variety of ways, such as based on optical and/or electrical signals to sense movement of position elements laterally or about the rotational axis. However, a number of position sensing techniques involve significant circuitry and/or complex control systems that can often be expensive. Additionally, certain types of position sensing techniques (e.g., optical encoders) can be sensitive to contamination, while other types of position sensing techniques may require an electrical connection between moving and non-moving parts, and can therefore suffer from mechanical failure. Furthermore, position sensing techniques that can be based on the use of permanent magnets, such as Hall sensors, can experience deleterious effects resulting from temperature drift.